A new friendship?
by Jay1997
Summary: Ed has been forced to move since a young age. He now attends a school in Central high. There he meets a palm tree. Will love bloom or will they just typically hate each other? Rated T for language. A little blood later but not to much ;) This is a sort of modern day high school story. Please R&R :) EDVY! Will/might have LIGHT yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's P.O.V**

Ed! Get up! You're going to be lat for school! Al said trying to drag me out of bead.

No! I don't wanna! Why you gotta be so bossy in the morning! I mumbled.

Because you're going to be late! he said pointing at the time.

SHIT! I said getting up and running to the washroom to brush out all the tangles in my hair.

Language Ed language! Al shouted from the hallway.

By the time I was ready, I had only 20 minutes to get to school. Way to start a new day, in a new apartment, in a new life!

Hey, Al? Are you ready? I'll drop you off at school k. He screamed from the front. Grabbing my keys and my black jacket.

Al came rushing down the stairs with a bag and his jacket. As he got to the car, I checked the mail quickly. A bill oh and the letters from dad. I opened them up quickly. Hmm to 400$ checks. Still sending us money. _Bastard!_ I wouldn't take his damn money if it wasn't for Al telling us we should since it's his gift to us and he refuses to take them back always re sending them. _Stubborn old BASTARD! _I shouted and walked out locking the door to the apartment.

God damn i hated our ``father``. Not only did he abandon us but he also made us move around when ever he did come home! He would come every now and then and order us around telling us we had to move to a different town so he could be closer to us and his job! I, personally believe closer to us was just his way of making him feel like he cares and us too. Alphonse, didn't mind on the other hand. He thought is was fun and always thought positive. And i just couldn't bring myself to disagree with him, not after mom's death and the incident!

Brother! You're zoning out again! I don't wish to be late! I heard him shout from the car.

Coming I said.

By the time I had dropped Al of and was now, myself standing in front of my homeroom I knew one thing for certain, this was going to be fun. I chuckled at the thought of it. From the outside of the class room, i could hear shouts and laughter. Hopefully it won't be as boring as i`m hoping it isn't.

Oi! Shrimp! You going in or not? someone shouted from behind me. I turned around pretty ticked off at the nickname!

WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE SQUASHED BY AN ANT! I shouted and was going to continue ranting t-ill i got a good look at who I was speaking to and felt my self fall into fit of laughter.

What's so funny? O-chibi~san? He said in a confused tone.

Palm... tree I managed to say between my fits of laughter.

Is that all you can come up with? he exclaimed half in a dramatic tone of voice, Palm Tree! I was expecting more from you blonide! He said with a smirk. Now that! took me out of my fit of giggles. I glared at him.

Name's Envy He said.

Names Edward I said in an irritated tone and marched into class.

I sat down near the far back of the class hoping to avoid the Envy creep.

**Envy's P.O.V**

I was on my way to school, hoping this year would be more fun, knowing it was my last as a senior.

By the time i arrived in front of class, I noticed a small person with blonde hair. It had been nicely braided and went a little past shoulder length. I stared for a little bit, checking him out. Maybe he's that new transfer student. He had tight leather pants from wear i could see. Black boots and a long red jacket that went down to his knees. I didn't know about his shirt or his face. I admit I did think he looked like a girl but based one his outfit i moved more toward guy, as a guess.

Oi! Shrimp! You going in or not? I shouted, curious to see his reaction.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE SQUASHED BY AN ANT! he shouted. Now that was a reaction! I thought! I like him already. I turned around and stared at him. Taken a back by the color of his eyes. They where a bright golden.

What's so funny? O-chibi~san? I said in a slightly confused tone.

Palm... tree I heard him mumble between fits of laughter.

Is that all you can come up with? I exclaimed in a dramatic tone of voice, Palm Tree! I was expecting more from you blonide! I said with a smirk hoping to piss him off. Now that! took me out of my fit of giggles. I glared at him.

Name's Envy I said.

Names Edward he said in an irritated tone and marched into class.

This is going to be fun! I squeaked as I walked into class and sat right next to him in the far back.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V

O chibi~san! Can I see you schedule please! The sin whispered in my ear.

No! Shut up so I can listen to the lesson! I whispered back in a very pissed of tone.

Aww come on! Please! He whined. After 10 minutes of dealing with his complaints, I glared at him, gave him my schedule and mumbled a ``happy now``.

Thanks! Oh look we have 1st period together! Oh and 2nd period together! Oh you have miss Izumi for education (3rd period)! Have fun, heard she was a handful. I have free period then! Oh look we have lunch together! U can sit with me. Ahhh and we have 4th and 5th period together to! Oh but it seems you have 6th period free… Oh well! He said handing me my schedule back. I happened to notice he'd highlighted all the courses we had together and drew a chibi envy of him beside me. _Ughh! Great! I'm going to need to get a new schedule!_

Now you listen and be quiet! I whispered to envy.

Ughhh! Fine! He said and shut up t-ill the end of class.

Hey! Blondie! I heard a voice say behind me a I got up. I turned around, and couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at seeing mustang.

Hey Roy. It's been a while! I said with a tone full of relief and happiness

I know right! It's been like what 5 years! Last I remember is you being forced to move by your old man! Is he still the same lazy bastard!? Mustang asked in a tone of sarcasm.

Fuck yeah! God I don't know why he cares so much! Ugh! I groaned.

Enough depressive chat! Let's talk about you and Al! How are you guys doing? Good? Bad? He laughed off.

Al's doing better and I'm fine. How bout you? I asked.

Oh, well you know, I've been better. He said looking around.

I knew something was up by the way he avoided eye contact. When we where younger, he would always look around and avoid eye contact if he was lying. But, I decided to let it be for now. I felt something nudge at my shoulder and turned to see Envy. He looked pretty pissed off for being ignored.

Sorry, forgot about you for a bit! I said scratching the back of my neck, feeling nervous by his glare.

Oh well! It's okay, shrimpy! Let's go to to 2nd period together! And without a second thought he dragged me out of class. Never giving me a chance to say bye to Roy.

By the time we where half way threw the hallway, his grip loosened and I used it to my advantage.

What! The! Hell! I shouted at him! Why'd you pull me away! My rist hurts now!

You know Roy Mustang! Was all he said!

Ya! Why do you care? I said all defenceless.

He's a dush! I don't want my Edward hanging around freaks like him! All he does is chase after girls! He's terrible and apparently very abusive when he drinks! Haven't you heard! He does drugs! Not safe at all! Gosh! If my Edo became like that, Oh the horror! He dramatized all of a sudden.

I don't care! And I'm not yours Palm tree! I shouted! And if you must know, I trust Roy! I know he wouldn't hurt me. I've known him long enough.

But Eddo! He's a druggy! He whined! I personally believe he does it to piss me off!

I stared at him dumb found, processing some of the information he'd just said. _Heck, how do I know Envy doesn't do drugs! _

So? God, this is not even worth it! I sighed and started to storm off.

Get your butt back here shorty! He screamed, stopping me mid track. I turned on my heels and looked him straight in the face.

Who are you calling a runt so tiny he can only be seen with a magnifying glass, you palm tree! Don't you dare go around picking my friends! And I sure as hell don't belong to you and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I came to, I was sitting on the edge of the roof. I think I fell asleep. Ha, never thought I would skip a class. I heard coughing from behind me and turned to see a guy leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand.

Wow! You really seemed dazed, dind't want to snap you out of it, he said with a chuckle.

Ummmm thanks? Who are you? _God damn! Is that all I can think of!_

Oh me, I'm nobody but if you want a name, you can call me Erick. He said looking up to the sky. It's nice out isn't it.

I'm Edward, and yes it is. I said lying back.

Can you spar? He ask turning his attention to me.

Well a little. Why? I asked.

My club needs members. Where running short of 2 since they graduated last year.

Umm, well I haven't spared in a long time. I answered.

Oh well, you could still try it out. Come to the dojo after school. We will be holding a meeting after school. He said getting up to leave, The bell will ring soon you better go.

Oh um ya, thanks! I said getting up myself. I heard the bell ring and knew envy was probably going to look for me so I sprinted to gym without running into every one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's P.O.V**

Alright class! Today, where going to practice our stamina! YAY! The teacher said, which I believe is miss Izumi.

Get into groups of 3 please. And come see me so I can hand you your obstacles and where you need to go.

Hey! Ed! Come with us! I heard roy call from behind.

Okay! Thanks. I said, walking over.

Hi I'm Riza, nice to meet you. The blond girl said, holding out her hand.

Hi I'm Edward, nice to meet you two I replied, taking her hand.

Great! Now that the introductions are over, let's go get this over with. Miss Izumi! Roy shouted, where ready! He said.

Alright, you will do running part. Here's a chronometer, she said handing it to Riza, you guy will be timing yourself. Roy, you know where to go right. He nodded. Good, come give me your results at the end of class.

Come on guys I'll show you. He said and ran off to the outside of school.

Ha, why is he so energetic? I asked.

Well, to tell the truth, I think it's because he loves going outside without supervision during gym because he can do what he wants, she said giggling.

Oh I see. I chuckled and followed her out.

For the rest of the period, I spent it running and timing Roy and Riza. It wasn't very productive but I did get to ask Roy about the drug thing and found out he did smoke but the rest was just a rumour.

Hey Ed! You should hang out at lunch! It would be chill! Roy shouted across the track.

Okay! I said enthusiastically! I heard Riza giggle as she saw Roy waving his arms like an idiot.

God! You guys are so weird! She said in puffs of laughter.

Sorry I mumbled turning away.

Oh come on shorty! Don't be flattered so easily by her! She's a though one! I've been going after her for years! Roy whispered in my ear. Making me jump further then I ever thought I could.

Who you calling short you old pervert! I screamed in surprise! _HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE SO FAST!_

Magic! He said, reading me like an open book.

Further near the school door, I heard miss Izumi call us in since their was 10 minutes before the bell.

Let's go guys. Riza said, walking in direction to the school gym.

**Envy's P.O.V**

What the hell is wrong with him! Talking to my shorty! I'm going to NEED to beat the perveted bastard after school! Ughhhhh! I said outloud.

I never thought the blond boy would actually skip a course. He looked so serious 1st period! He get's better and better. I wonder where he is now? God, I can't believe i.m wasting my free period looking for him! Oh he's in trouble now!

Who are you calling short…! I heard threw the hall way. I turned to look around and in the corner of my eye I saw Edward. _Found him!_ I thought successfully! He was in his gym close. _Hmmmm! Why is he in sweat pants and a sweater outside? It's like the dessert out there! Oh and he has his white gloves on. I'll need to ask him later._ I was about to sprint to see him when I saw who he was with. That! Bastard! I'm going to kill him then fry him! Hanging around my Edward! Who does he think he is! And that bitch Riza! Oh god! They will poison his mind! Foolish people! Nobody messes with me or my property! I started walking to the school exit doors when I heard ruffling behind me.

Hey! Envy is that you! I heard some one say behind me so I turned around. _Fuck!_

What do you want Greed! I said in an annoyed tone.

Nothing! Just chillin! What about you?

I have free period. I'm guessing your skipping? God, why do you always end up near me! I looked away pretty pissed.

Coz where fated to be together my little bro! He said in an annoying tone, grabbing me in a headlock and ruffling my head.

That's it! Im going to kill you greed! You get your ass here now! I said, completely forgetting about my chibi. Thus, I spent the rest of my free period chasing and beating up greed.

* * *

**_Hey guy's Hope you like this one! I made it a little longer then the others. Do you know any good Edward rants about being short? If yes please comment me some? I'm lacking of ideas lol._**

**_I will also possibly be updating my other story's sometime this week. Thank you for being patient :)_**


End file.
